


let me touch you again for the last last time

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handwavey alternate futurey timeline just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Terry says. “You and Bruce.”</p><p>Jason just leans back against the counter and smirks. “So,” he says. “<i>You</i> and Bruce.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me touch you again for the last last time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trees Instead of Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026302) by [bluestalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking), [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats). 



Jason wanders around the mansion while Bruce and the new Batman try and figure out if he’s real or whatever. There’s dust on everything and Jason’s heart clenches up when he remembers that’s because Alfred’s...not around anymore. He walks in the kitchen and frowns at the lack of everything in the fridge, wonders how the hell Bruce is even eating these days. Does he just order takeout every night? Does he go out? Does the new kid cook for him?

“Oh hey,” Terry says, startling him a little when he hops up on the counter. “I guess you don’t need the tour, huh?”

“Nope,” Jason says. “Same old house. Just older and dustier. Where’s Bruce?"

He hasn’t decided if he likes Terry yet. Sure he seems cool and he’s hot as hell and _Bruce_ sure seems to like him, but -- well, there’s the problem. 

“Still down in the cave,” Terry says. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“You mean besides the six hundred you’ve already asked me? Sure, why not.”

Terry mostly ignores him, hops down and pulls out a drawer under the counter and tosses Jason a candy bar. “So,” he says after Jason unwraps it and digs in. “You and Bruce.”

Jason just leans back against the counter and smirks. “So,” he says. “ _You_ and Bruce.”

Terry gives his own little flicker of a smirk and grabs a bag of chips from a cabinet they never keep food in. “Good talk,” he says to Jason and heads back down to the cave.

Jason thinks about following him, but then he thinks about how Bruce and Terry were standing when he showed up, how Terry _looks_ at Bruce, and he thinks he’d just rather take a nap. Interdimensional time travel is exhausting shit. 

 

: : :

 

Bruce finds Jason two hours later, tucked into Bruce’s bed with a book and a mostly empty bag of chips. 

Bruce slides into the bed next to him, smoothes his hand over Jason’s hair, just barely ghosts his fingers over the shape of his face. He still can’t believe that this is real, that Jason’s here. That he can touch him and hear his voice and breathe him in, that he still smells like cigarettes and grape bubblegum and laughs like he might never get to do it again. 

“I don’t like him,” Jason says sleepily, his eyes still closed, and Bruce doesn’t stop touching, just pushes Jason’s hair back with his fingers and rests his hand on the back of his neck.

“You barely know him.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Jason says and Bruce’s chest tightens up. It’s been decades, but he still remembers how jealous Jason could be, the fits he’d throw when Bruce went out on dates or entertained guests. He always wanted to be the center of attention. It was like he didn’t know he was already the center of Bruce’s whole world. “It’s not fair.”

“I know,” Bruce sighs. He hates this. Hates how cruel can life can be sometimes to those who deserve it least. “We’re going to do everything we can to get you back to your own time, Jay. I know I’m not much fun to be around these days, or much to look at --”

At this, Jason sits up straight, his eyebrows pulled tightly together, a wrinkle in his forehead. “You’re kidding me, right?” He pushes Bruce’s hair back and throws his legs over him, crawls into his lap and stares into his eyes. “When I said it’s not fair I meant it’s not fair that he’s with you now. I want you all to myself.”

“But I’m --”

“Old?” Jason smirks. “Terry doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Jay --”

Just about that time is when Terry walks in, right as Jason’s leaning in and pressing his mouth against Bruce’s.

“Uh,” Terry says. “Pizza’s here if anyone’s, you know. If you wanna eat.”

“Oops,” Jason says once Terry leaves the room. “Probably shouldn’t have done that, huh?”

Bruce sighs and pats Jason’s hip. “Go eat, Jay.”

Jason hops down and tugs at Bruce’s arm. “Come on, you too. I saw what was in your fridge, B. Butter and pickles. How’d you survive this long without me?”

Bruce doesn’t know how to answer that, not in a way that wouldn’t take thirty years and his heart breaking all over again, so he doesn’t say anything, just follows Jason down to the kitchen and hopes Terry doesn't hate him to much.

 

: : :

 

“So,” Terry says. “This is all terribly awkward.”

Jason laughs so hard he spews soda out of his mouth. “I changed my mind,” he says to Bruce. “I kinda like him.”

Bruce cracks a little smile. “I thought you might.”

“Anyway,” Terry says. “I’m just going to move back into my dorm until uh, we figure out Jason’s situation.”

“You mean you’re just going to leave until you can figure out how to shove me back into my own time and then come crawling back into Bruce's bed?”

“Um,” Terry says. “No? Except yes, pretty much.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “That’s stupid.”

“Why is it stupid? You and Bruce obviously -- and me and Bruce obviously -- and it’s just. I don’t want to get in the way, you know? Your thing kind of trumps my thing right now.”

“You’re not in the way,” Bruce and Jason each say simultaneously. 

Terry gives a hysterical little laugh. “Okay, freaks.” He says. “You both want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Bruce says.

Terry turns to Jay. “You sure about that?”

Jason takes a bite of his pizza, looks like he’s thinking about it. “No,” he says. “But stay anyway.”

Terry just laughs and takes another slice. “This ought to be interesting.”

“Mm,” Bruce says. “With Jason it always is.”

 

: : :

 

Between dinner and the weird movie Terry had him watch with him, Jason actually forgets that Terry’s Batman until he hops up when it starts getting dark out. 

“Duty calls,” he says, ruffling Jay’s hair and laughs when Jay scowls at him for it. 

Jay goes down to the cave with him and watches him suit up, asks Terry if it’s okay before he runs his fingers over the lines of it, all the new, weird tech built into it. It’s nothing at all like Bruce’s suit, but it kind of fits Terry perfectly.

“You think he’ll get a Robin some day?” Jason asks after Terry takes off in the Batplane and Bruce doesn’t reply to him for a few minutes, too busy feeding Terry information about where the city needs his help tonight. He turns to Jay after, his hands folded in his lap.

“No,” he says. “Terry doesn’t want a partner and he doesn’t need one.”

“He doesn’t need one or you don’t want him to have one?” Jason raises an eyebrow at him.

Bruce just shakes his head. “It’s not about me. If I thought Terry needed a partner I wouldn’t let him go out there alone. I wouldn’t --”

“It’s okay,” Jason says, sitting down on Bruce’s knee in front of the console. “You care about him. I get it.”

“Jay,” Bruce begins, but then Jason sees the live feed on the screen and interjects.

“Whoa! We never had _that_.”

Bruce puts his hand on the small of Jason’s back and smiles, feeds Terry information when he needs it, gives him constant feedback on his fights and how he can do better next time.

“God, he’s hot. Right? Look at him go,” Jason says, watching Terry soar across the Gotham skyline and land right into a pack of Jokerz, squirms in Bruce’s lap as Terry lays them all out without breaking a sweat. “God, B. He’s got your moves.”

Then he’s twisting around and straddling Bruce’s lap and grabbing his face in his hands, licking into his mouth and Bruce lets him kiss him this time, doesn’t even try to fight it. He’s got Terry in his ear and Jason in his lap and he’s overwrought with how he feels about both of those things at once. 

Jason kisses him like it was just yesterday the last time they did this -- and he figures for Jason it was -- but for Bruce it’s been ages, so long he’d forgotten how Jason rocks against him, how hard he gets just from Bruce’s tongue in his mouth, Bruce’s hand in his hair, pulling his head this way or that to get a better angle to kiss him. He’d forgotten how he tastes, how plush his bottom lip was, how he makes all these impatient little noises against Bruce’s mouth as he kisses him.

He’d forgotten so much about Jay and now that he’s starting to remember he doesn’t know if he can stop.

When the cave opens up and the Batplane starts to descend though, he does. Jason, thankfully, follows suit and slides out of Bruce’s lap into the other chair as Terry climbs out of the plane.

Jason watches as Bruce gets up and follows Terry over to the medical bay, watches Terry strip down the top half of his suit and hop up on one of the tables. He watches Bruce’s hands, careful and meticulous and oddly gentle as he bandages an ice pack up on Terry’s shoulder where some goon caught him with a baseball bat. 

Bruce walks off to enter some data into the computer and Jason walks up to Terry to survey the damage. Bruce had said the suit could take the brunt of most things and it seems he was right. All of Terry’s skin that Jason can see is pretty flawless, not bruised and scarred and broken like Bruce’s always was after a night of fighting. He doesn’t realize he’s started running his hands over Terry’s chest until he hears Terry suck in a breath.

“You don’t have many scars,” Jason says, skimming his fingers over Terry’s stomach. “What kind of Batman are you?’

“The kind who gets to keep his liver,” Terry cracks and Jason laughs and Terry reaches out and touches his mouth. “Subtle, by the way.”

“Huh?” Jason asks, too distracted by Terry’s thumb tugging at his bottom lip to think properly.

“You think I can’t tell when someone’s been making out?” He smirks. “I’m Batman dude. I’ve got skills.”

Jason’s eyes get big and wide. “Um.”

“It’s fine,” Terry says, hopping off the table. “I mean. It’s kind of fucked up. You stepped through an interdimensional time portal thingy, so it’s clearly not fine. But it’s -- I’m not mad.”

“Why not?” Jason squints. “I’d be mad.”

Terry laughs. “No doubt about that,” he says. “Maybe I’m more mature than you.”

“Maybe you’re go fuck yourself,” Jason retorts brilliantly. 

Terry grins. “I think you just made my point for me.”

“Whatever,” Jason says. “I’m just saying. He’s -- he’s your Bruce. He’s not mine. If you’d showed up in my time and was making out with _my_ Bruce while I was out on patrol, I’d have probably kicked your ass.”

“You could’ve tried,” Terry shrugs his good shoulder. “Look, I’m beat. I’m just going to get some sleep, okay? We can talk about you hypothetically kicking my ass in the morning.”

“Alright, McGinnis,” Jason says. The dude does look pretty wrecked. “Get some sleep.”

 

: : :

 

They don’t realize they have a problem until they both try stepping into Bruce’s bedroom at the same time. 

Bruce has already showered and is in bed reading when they squeeze through the door, Terry giving Jason an amused look, Jason giving Terry a kind of murderous look, Bruce looking like he isn’t exactly sure how to react.

“Well,” Terry says, flashing a grin at Bruce. “It is a pretty big bed.”

“McGinnis,” Jason says. “Are you suggesting --”

“Why not,” Terry shrugs. “My arm hurts and this is the most comfortable bed in the house. I’m not leaving.” 

“ _I’m_ not leaving,” Jason says, maybe a little bit petulantly. 

“Okay then,” Terry says. “You get one side, I’ll get the other.”

“This is --” Bruce says as Jason slides in on his right and Terry on his left. “-- And understand that when I say this it is not lightly, because I have been witness to some truly unbelievable things -- the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Terry laughs into Bruce’s shoulder and Jason grins against his chest, Bruce’s arm a solid, heavy weight across his shoulders, and they fall asleep almost instantaneously.

 

: : :

 

Jason wakes up to a disturbance in the force. Or rather, to the sounds of kissing that he’s not being a part of. He rubs his nose on Bruce’s chest and blinks his sleepy eyes open, tilts his head up to see Bruce with his hand around the back of Terry’s neck, kissing him slow and deep, like they’ve got all day.

Jason clears his throat and sees Terry grin against Bruce’s mouth before he pulls away.

“Sorry,” he says. “But you know I had to get you back for last night.”

“Oh, is that how we’re playing it?” Jason asks and leans up to kiss Bruce, tastes an unfamiliar tastes on his mouth that must be Terry, and it’s probably weird how that gets him instantly hard. He slides his hand down Bruce’s chest, down further, and finds out that Bruce is just as into this as he is. 

“Jay --” Bruce says but Jason doesn’t listen to him, just flicks his eyes over at Terry and sees his eyes, all dark and intense, sees him lick his lips and nod, giving him the go ahead.

Jay nudges Bruce’s pajamas off his hips and gets his hand around him, watches Terry lean up to kiss Bruce while he jerks him off.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jason blurts out, kind of surprised at his own words.

“Yeah,” Terry grins. “Why do you think I wasn’t mad? You two are fucking hot together.”

“Oh,” Jason says and then Terry’s leaning in, slowly and tentatively, pressing his fingers into the nape of Jason’s neck and pressing his mouth against Jason’s and Jason makes this soft noise against Terry’s mouth and he can feel Bruce squeezing his shoulder as Terry slips his tongue into his mouth. 

Kissing Terry isn’t anything like kissing Bruce, but it's still so fucking good. He’s less teeth and more tongue, sucks on Jason’s lips and kisses the corners of his mouth. He tastes like sleep and like Bruce and Jason whimpers when he pulls away. 

“My god,” Bruce says and Jason suddenly realizes he’d completely forgotten about jerking him off in favor of kissing Terry.

“McGinnis,” he says, licking his lips. “You wanna blow him?”

“God, Jay,” Bruce says at the same time Terry says, “Hell yes,” and crawls down between Bruce’s legs and wraps his mouth around him.

“Oh man,” Jason says, watches the way Terry’s mouth stretches around Bruce, the way his dark eyelashes fan out over his cheekbones when he closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks. He takes his shirt off and leans down to kiss Bruce again, bite along his jaw, looking down every now and then to watch Terry. Meanwhile Bruce gets Jason’s jeans open and Jason groans when he starts palming him through his boxers, his mouth wet against Jason’s neck.

“I’ve missed this,” Bruce murmurs so only he can hear. “Touching you, tasting you.” He pushes Jason’s jeans and boxers off his hips and gets his hand around him and Jason whimpers into Bruce’s shoulder, his hips stuttering into the tight circle of Bruce’s fist.

“Jesus,” Jason hears Terry mutter and looks down at him, his mouth bright red, swollen and shiny, staring up at them like he’s never seen anything hotter. He crawls up Bruce’s body and slides his fingers into Jason’s hair and drags him in for a kiss and Jason groans because he can taste Bruce all over his lips and in his mouth, sucks on Terry’s tongue greedily as he fucks into Bruce’s hand.

Terry drags Jay’s jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and gets his own clothes off, positions himself behind Jay, mouths at his shoulders and the back of his neck, slides his hands down Jason’s sides and presses up against him, his dick digging into the small of Jason’s back. 

Jason sucks in a sharp breath, doesn’t know whether to grind back against Terry or fuck into Bruce’s hand, just rasps out “geeze, somebody fuck me,” his mind spinning from all the hands and mouths on him. 

Terry chuckles softly against Jay’s shoulder and looks over it at Bruce’s whose eyes are dark and hooded. “You want the honors?”

And Bruce just nods, like he’s afraid if he speaks his mouth will betray him and everything he’s neglected to say in his life -- To Jay, to Terry -- will come spilling out like a whirlwind.

Terry hops down and fumbles around in the top drawer until he finds what they need, crawls back into his spot behind Jason and slicks his fingers up with lube, presses his mouth to the side of Jason’s jaw while he slips a finger inside of him. “This okay?” He asks, lips moving across Jason’s skin. “If I do this, I mean.”

Jason just nods emphatically and pushes back against Terry’s finger. “Yeah, but --”

“More,” Bruce says, his voice gone raw and gravelly. “He doesn’t like it slow.”

“Fuck,” Jason gasps when Terry pulls his finger out, pushing two back inside of him, twisting and turning them, working him open. “Fuck, B. Used to do this to me for hours, remember?”

“Yes,” Bruce says, running a hand down Jason’s chest. “You’d come just like that, just from my fingers inside of you, without being touched.”

“ _God_ ,” Terry murmurs next to Jason’s ear.

“Big fuckin’ fingers though,” Jason groans and bangs his head back against Terry’s collarbone when Terry crooks his fingers just so. “Fuck. Fuck. I’m good, just. I want --”

“Yeah,” Terry says and slips his fingers out of Jay, rips the condom open and reaches around Jay to roll it onto Bruce, slicking him up with the lube on his fingers.

“Hey,” Jay says, grabbing Terry’s wrist and craning his head to look back at him. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Terry just kisses him, bites Jay’s mouth before he pulls away. “No,” he smirks. “But do it anyway.”

Jason just grins back at him and Terry’s hands bracket his hips as he sinks down onto Bruce’s cock. 

“ _Jay_ ,” Bruce gasps out, hands reaching out and overlapping Terry’s on Jason’s hips. “My god. You feel --”

“I know,” Jason says, staring down at Bruce like he’s never seen him before, wetting his mouth. “Fuck me.”

So Bruce does. He and Jay move together the way they always did, perfectly in sync, each anticipating the other’s next move and adapting. Bruce fucks into him and Jason grinds down on him, reaches back to curl his arm around Terry’s head and brings his mouth to his. 

Terry kisses him sloppily, mouths at Jason’s jaw and down his neck, reaching around to curl his fingers around Jason’s dick and start stroking him, matching with Bruce’s thrusts. The three of them work together like Jason never would have imagined they could.

“So beautiful,” Bruce murmurs, sliding his hands up and down Jason’s chest, wrapping his hand around Terry’s on Jason’s dick. “Both of you, god. It’s too much.”

Jason groans when Bruce pushes up into a halfway sitting position, captures Jason’s mouth and then Terry’s before leaning back again and grabbing Jason’s hips and fucking him hard and fast the way he knows Jason’s needs it.

“God,” Jason pants, his back slick against Terry’s chest. “ _Bruce_ \--”

“Jesus, you two look good like this,” Terry murmurs next to Jason’s ear as he jerks him off. “He thinks about you all the time, you know. Used to make me so crazy, but now I get it. He loves you so much it hurts.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason shouts and goes rigid against Terry’s chest, spilling all over his stomach and Terry’s fingers when he comes, dipping forward to crash his mouth against Bruce’s, kiss him sloppily as Bruce continues to fuck into him, panting against Jason’s mouth.

Jason can feel Terry rutting against the small of his back, his skin slick with sweat and Terry’s precome, can hear him murmuring things into Jason’s shoulder about how hot they are, how good they look, until Bruce says, “ _Terry_ ,” and Terry makes this strangled noise against Jason’s back at about the same as Bruce tightens his grip on Jason’s hips and grunts and they’re both coming. Jason is completely and totally wrecked, covered in sweat and come and limbs, and he’s never in his life felt more safe, more loved.

Terry squishes Jason between them when he leans forward and kisses Bruce, smiling against his mouth. “You sure we can’t keep him?” He asks and Jason might be too fucked out to even form words properly, but he doesn’t miss that look in Bruce’s eye, that little barely-there glimmer that Jason catches that looks like he’s actually considering it.

 

: : :

 

In the end, Bruce calls in a favor from an ex-Justice League member and gets a portal open for Jason to return to his own time. He doesn’t really do goodbyes so he gives Terry a fistbump and cracks a joke at Bruce telling him not to wear Terry out, then goes running straight into the swirling blue energy, praying that this guy knows what he’s doing. 

He lands on his feet in Wayne Manor, the same spot Bruce’s friend had set the portal up in, bounds down to the cave when he can’t find Bruce anywhere else and finds him at the computer, more weary-eyed and exhausted than he’s ever seen him look. There’s bags under his eyes and dark circles and Jason’s pretty sure those wrinkles weren’t there when he left.

“Jason,” he says, his voice sounding raw and wrecked, and he stands up and clutches him so tight Jason feels like he might be crushing some ribs. It’s nice though, and he presses his face into Bruce’s chest, breathes him in and wraps his arms around him.

“Where were you?” Bruce asks. “What happened?”

Jason tries to think of a way to explain everything he’d been through in the last forty-eight hours and his brain can’t really wrap around anything concrete. Plus he’s pretty sure kissing and telling about future, alternate timelines is a big no-no.

“I can tell you one thing,” he says, crawling into Bruce’s lap in the computer chair. “You _definitely_ have a type.”


End file.
